Anything can happen
by Oblivionokay
Summary: Based on clips and spoilers, my interpretation of what comes after the explosion for Zax x
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I wrote the first two chapters before Saturday so this is my interpretation based on the clips and spoilers of what happens after the explosion xx**

 **Please review xx**

 **Katie xx**

* * *

Max and Zoe sat alone nothing else in the world mattered now. Max had just nearly lost he person that meant the most to him in the whole world and that wasn't something the weighted lightly on him.

His hands trembled as he took Zoe's hand in his. This was not how the happiest day of their life was meant to play out. Everything has come crashing down around them and now they were here. Stuck in a rut wit seemingly no way out.

Max watched as she lay silently, unmoving on the hospital bed. Her ruined wedding dress lying in the chair on the opposite side of the bed. This was wrong, it was all so wrong and yet in a way max felt it was somewhat right.

Their relationship had so many flaws but the pure terror he felt when he couldn't find Zoe as the fire spread through the tent, made him realise that he loved her with every inch of his body. His heart ached as he watched the rise and fall of her chest.

But in the back of his mind a thought still remained, she had slept with another man. She has betrayed him. Would they ever get past it. Would it ever really be okay. Could this really make them stronger. So many questions and yet there were no answers.

"Zoe I'm sorry, I should have listened to you, this was all so avoidable. But I can't forgive you not yet. One day I will, I have to I vowed to spend the rest of my life with you, to forsake all others, till death so is part. It will still be the happiest day of our lives, or was the day we both realised that we can't survive another day without each other. You complete me, the missing piece to my jigsaw. You can't leave me, I still and always will love you. Zoe we can get through this we just have to believe, we have to fight and most importantly we have to remember that we are more together.

Max woke to the rush of a nurse, he sat up with a jolt.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes don't worry, sorry I woke you"

"No it's okay."

It was morning, he must have dropped off. Zoe was still lying still, her face looked haunted. Her mind whirled with thoughts of Max, of the wedding disaster and of the naked man she had woken to find in her bed. It was all wrong all of it. She tried to force her eyes to open, to see Max, she felt his hands on hers he still cares after everything she's put him through. Her eyes were so heavy. They opened slightly the light in the room flooding her pupils. Max stood up looking over at Zoe's face, resting a hand on her cheek.

"Zoe" he spoke tenderly.

"Max" she croaked back, her throat hoarse.

"Max I'm so sorry."

"Zoe shh, it's not the time right now. Later.""I'm here for you, just relax I'm going nowhere. I still love you, I will always love you."

"Max, I love you too, I'm so sorry. It was.. It's all wrong. This wasn't meant to be like this. None of it makes any sense. What was I thinking. I risked everything for nothing. One drunken mistake. I was so scared, so many seeds of doubt planted into my intoxicated mind. I'm sorry, I ruined the best day of our lives. Max I don't expect you to forgive me right away and I know I've destroyed all the trust but I hope over time you'll learn to forgive me to trust me and then we can finally be happy."

"Zoe stop talking. No matter what happens just remember I will never ever stop loving you."

Tears streamed down Zoe's face as Max stood up and left the room. He needed space, time to figure things out. To get things straight in his head. So many thoughts, so many emotions and so much he wished to forget. Zoe was going to be okay, they could get through this somehow, someway and he was going to find a way. He had to for his own peace of mind and she his new wife. It still felt strange calling Zoe his wife but she was now Mrs Walker and that meant the world to him.

Tomorrow was another day, he still didn't fully know what the future held for the Walkers.

* * *

 **Please review, there'll be more when I have a good signal again xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**next chapter xx**

 **please review xx**

 **katie xx**

* * *

A week had past and Max had only been in to visit twice to bring Zoe some new clothes but today was the day she would have to face the music. She was being discharged at lunch and she prayed that Max would be there to take her home. She didn't expect things to easy, but this was her mess and she needed to do the cleaning.

Max had spent the time he had been alone thinking, just sitting and thinking. Today was the day, he would come face to face with Zoe alone for the first time since he walked out after the explosion. He needed this just as much as she did. He had to give her the chance to put things right. In time he knew he'd be able to forgive her but until then they would get by they would they had to. Without each other they were nothing.

Zoe sat on her hospital bed as she changed into her normal clothes, her stomach was tying in knots. In an hour she'd be with her husband. Connie came into the room and said as soon as Max arrived she was free to go. Now it was just a waiting game.

Max put on his shoes looked around the 'zax' flat before stepping out and closing the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and out into the street. The put the keys into the ignition and turned them. The engine () to life. No looking back, last chance to run to forget it all, drive away and never look back. Forget about Zoe, forget about Holby, the wedding would soon just be a faded memory. No he thought I can't, I vowed to stand by her side.'for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health' I have to do this for both our sakes. He placed his foot on the accelerator and made his way to the hospital.

He parked the car and made his way through the sliding doors, Noel raised his head and nodded to him, pointing a finger in the direction of the side room. Max walked towards the door, standing dead still outside he took a deep breath, he could do this. He pushed open the door, Zoe's breath caught in her throat. Just seeing him in front of her caused her to begin to drowned in her own guilt. Max moved into the room, Zoe didn't move a muscle. She couldn't her body had tensed up.

Max sat down on the bed beside her. He was fighting the urge to just pull her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. He had to let this one take its time. Zoe raised her head and her eyes met Max's.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

Max reached out and cupped her cheek.

"Zoe remember I still love you, we can get through this, we have made is this far we can't quit now."

"Max I love you too, you have to believe me. It wasn't meant to happen, I didn't want it to it just did and if I could go back I wouldn't have let it."

"But Zoe it happened and now we have to find a way to move on. This can either destroy us or bring us closer together I know which one I want."

"So do I, now can we go home. I feel like I owe you the truth, the whole truth."

Max stood up, picking up his wife's bag and offering her his hand which she took. This wasn't the start to married life they'd anticipated but they were married and now had to figure out exactly what that meant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I am a mess and have had lots going on and forgot about this being on my phone xx**

 **please review**

 **katie xx**

* * *

Zoe woke up rolling over in bed, the pillow beside her untouched. Max had taken the spare room as he couldn't face sleeping next to his wife after last weeks revelation. She looked at the clock beside her '6:30' she should get up before max had to go to work, she needed to talk to him. He hadn't forgiven her, and right now she was very uncertain that he ever would. And that scared her.

She pulled on her pyjamas and headed out of the room. Everything was just the way it had been left the night before so max obviously was still asleep. She filled the kettle and switched it on. Stepping back she saw memories of her wedding night flash before her, max was so angry she'd never seen him like that before. She'd been terrified and felt so remorseful of her actions and yet his mind was so clouded by betrayal he'd blown up.

She had to put this right she needed to for max and for herself. The door opened and Zoe's head spin round, max entered into the living room.

"Morning."

"Morning, coffee."

"Yes thanks"

"Max, can we talk please"

"Zoe, we need time."

"No max please I need to explain, this is the only way we can get through this."

"Zoe, can we do this after work, I need time"

"Max no please! Now."

"Fine!"

Max sat down, on the opposite end of the sofa, Zoe turned to face him.

"Max, I know you may never be able to forget but if you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me. I can't even begin to imagine what you must be feeling but you will never feel as guilty as I do! I failed you and that hurts me the most. I failed being your wife, I upset you and I broke your heart. I will never forgive myself."

"Zoe."

Max stood up walking over to his wife and sitting down beside her. Taking her hands in his.

"It's gonna take time Zo, but I will get there. I will forgive you, it's just going to take time. I love you and I will never stop loving you."

He pulled her in close, kissing the top of her head. It was true he had never stopped loving her and now it was time to get their lives back on track.

* * *

 **I'm going to end this here for the simple fact i have very little time to write atm xx**

 **thank you for all the reviews xx**


End file.
